


Dffrnt

by budgeridoo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgeridoo/pseuds/budgeridoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt asked for GerIta based on "Thanks for the Memories". Contains vaguely sexual stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dffrnt

Different.

Different, different, different is one of the primary things going through Feliciano's mind, this is different from anything else (well. Not anything as such, any _one_  more accurately) he's ever done (definitely as such). Different, different, different the way this man kisses, the way his hands are nervous and slow and tentative, the way he leans forward into every kiss and tries to draw it out as long as he can.

And Feliciano hasn't had that many partners, not as many as Francis or Herakles, but he's had enough to know that this man hasn't had any—this man,  _this man_ , that's another thing, they don't know names or Feliciano can't remember, either works right now and either can be explained by the bitter-alcohol taste in the kisses, so it's really just on them, maybe this isn't such a good idea? Most of his lower half thinks it is but it's really not what he should listen to right now but oh— _oh_ —they can work this out.

"H-hey," he manages to say, pulling back from the kiss. "Uh. I-if—"

"Sorry, should I stop?" The other man mumbles.

"Only if you want to I was just—uh—what's your name." And really Feliciano should also work on his tact.

"'M Ludwig." And Ludwig is blushing.

"Feliciano."

"Hi?"

Feliciano can't help but laugh a little at that.

They don't even end up doing that much, it sort of devolves into a mess of just plain rubbing against each other because Feliciano knows that when two people who don't really know each other's bodies that well are drunk it's just not going to be that good and that's different too, that they just do this and then Ludwig mutters something about showers and wanders off into Feliciano's bathroom.

He settles onto his back and stares up at the ceiling.

Different, because usually people shower in the morning.

"Uh—sorry, but—" Ludwig has stuck his head back around the door but is keeping the rest of himself behind it, which Feliciano honestly has to find funny,  _I just got off by grinding against you I'm fine with seeing your penis_ , but.

"Yeah?"

"C-can I borrow your shampoo? It's just, I don't have my own and I wanted to ask first—"

"Yeah, it's fine."

Ludwig's head vanishes back around the door.

When he pads back into the bedroom, Feliciano is already half-asleep, but he mumbles "You can stay here it'd be nice," and he falls asleep to a large, warm body next to his own, and that's not very different but it's quite nice.

What's really different is the next morning he wakes up to breakfast. Breakfast and Ludwig haltingly explaining that it's really only fair that he do this anyway, please drink your coffee  _and_  the orange juice, please eat, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

And what's different is they talk through the morning, just talk, and at around nine Ludwig reaches for Feliciano's hand and takes hold of it very softly.

And what's different is Feliciano thinks it might be very, very nice for this to become not-different. To see if Ludwig can taste sweeter, what it's like without the alcohol and with each other's names.

And right now, maybe he'll see if one more time could work out.


End file.
